


JohnRoxy Drabbles

by swordPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordPrincess/pseuds/swordPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to collect all the JohnRoxy I've written for posterity on ao3 now that you can't reach the bottom of the tag on tumblr like you could back when.
> 
> Extra note: This first one was first written A YEAR AGO, so yeah, of course that's nothing like what happened.
> 
> But yeah, so called this ship. <3

"My dad and her were really fond of each other," John finished explaining about what he knew of Roxy’s alternate self in a tone like an apology. "She was a really pretty lady. You are too, of course," he tacked on, thinking nothing of the compliment’s possible implications, as usual.

Roxy sidled up to John. He was really quite adorable. He was like Jake combined with a younger version of Jane’s hot dad and made into one incredibly endearingly dorky whole. She saw a light at the end of her guyless sobriety tunnel.

"Thank you, John," she said to him, coming in close. "You aren't gay, are you?" Her luck wasn't the best so far, so questions were necessary.

"...No?" John answered, blinking a few times in a row. He had no idea why she was asking him that.

"Great." Roxy grinned and took his hands in hers, rubbing them slightly. "Have a girlfriend or something?"

"I don’t…think so." John was fairly certain at this moment that all girls were currently just his friends. He would be completely certain except the confusion clouding his mind over the question and what young Rose’s mom could possibly be doing made him unsure of almost everything.

Her grin spread wider and her hands released his. Before another word could be uttered, though, they reached behind him and squeezed his buttcheeks.

John yelped and blushed. Roxy hugged him, hands still locked on his behind. The faces surrounding them were a mixure of amusement and abject horror.

John found himself in a wirlwind of what the fuck and not even his breath powers could help him out of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second person John, originally written in five minutes just to unbreak the tag, but I'm rather fond of it.

Her lips are sweet. And not just in a 'it feels good to kiss them way', though that too. They are literally sweet. They taste like candy and you want more.

The kiss was rather sudden. You weren't doing anything particularly romantic to your knowledge, just screwing around on your computer. Roxy was showing you some stuff, tricks to the coding that the books didn't tell you. You were both leaning over the same small space like that when somehow your lips found each other's. You aren't entirely sure if it was you that kissed her or her that kissed you, but in the wonderful fog that has become your mind, perhaps it doesn't matter all that much.

When the kiss ends, you don't want to leave. Your lips remain firmly planted on hers and you lick them.

She giggles and you find yourself doing the same and the moment ends, but the sweetness remains on your tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: Updraft

There was a sudden updraft, as if the window were open or...correction, as it quickly intensified, as if Roxy were standing over a vent. She quickly held her skirt down with her hands, but it was too late.

John had already seen her panties.

They were pink and white with a little design on them that couldn't be made out in the short time of exposure, but probably had something to do with cats.

The wind stopped even faster than it had started at the look on her face.

"John!" she scolded in anger, and he paled, the blood that had rushed to his face rushing back out fast and taking more with it, leaving him light-headed.

"It was an accident!" he swore, but her face told a story of disbelief.

"An accident, Mr. 'pranking master'?" her hands curled into fists as she spoke and approached him, raising one of them.

He cowered back slightly. "No! I mean yes! I swear!" he shut his eyes, preparing for possible pain. "Please don't kill me."

He felt the flat of her four fingers between knuckles only gently press to his temple. "You are lucky that I like you. And also that we're alone," she told him, pulling back and then winking. "You should treat a lady nice and ask first." Her expression darkened again. "Or else you are done for next time. Got it?"

"Got it!"

It was probably good that she didn’t see the foolish grin on his face when she left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One word prompt: candy

Roxy caught John staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Specifically, he was staring at the way she was sucking on a strawberry flavored Blow Pop. The way her mouth moved around it.

Since she noticed, she decided to put on a show, licking it gingerly, caressing it with her lips before popping it onto her mouth, giving in some good sucks and then biting down to the gum center.

"Umm...Roxy?" he finally ventured.

She smiled, but still didn't look at him directly, watching him from a side glance. "Yes, John? Is there something you wanted?" It was really hard for her to play coy, she wanted so badly to laugh at this point.

But then he said something totally unexpected. "Is that why your lips taste like that?" He was blushing.

She turned to face him more directly. "Taste like what?" She blinked.

"Like candy," he explained, looking away again. "I thought it was stuff you put on them, but maybe..."

She allowed herself a laugh now. "Nah, that's the lip gloss alright." She tilted her head. "Do you want some candy, John?" she asked, curling her finger, beckoning.

He nodded, coming closer, but uncertain, like he wasn't sure if he'd just been propositioned or what.

When he was close enough to feel his body heat emanating from him, she gently placed a lollipop into his hands and winked. "Enjoy!"

She laughed at his disappointed face for 10 seconds before kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: science class

"What's got you all frowny face?"

John looked up at Roxy's words and indicated in front of him. "It's just this...science thing-"

Before his sentence quite got the the point of sounding finished, she was right by him and had snatched it away. "Oh, science? I can totes do science," she announced cheerily. "What part confuses you? I can be like your teacher, except young and hot. Actually, I wouldn't blame you if you were hot for teacher, she's a total babe."

John cracked a smile at that. "Maybe I am."

Roxy made a theatrical shocked expression. "Oh no! That's totally inappropriate! Classroom scandal." Her expression softened and then formed itself into an almost seductive smile. Her pointer finger trailed up his neck to his chin, lifting his head to look at her. "But it will be our little secret, right Johnny?"

He gulped even though there wasn't any actual danger. Well, unless Roxy counted. There was a certain tone that made him confused as to if he should be turned on or frightened.

She dropped her finger and her smile changed to her regular one. "Now, I'm gonna lay some science down on you."

This was the first time someone had said that to John and meant actual science. Dave said it sometimes, but he generally meant rapping.

Roxy was actually a pretty good teacher, although her particular reward system for arriving at a correct answer probably shouldn't be used on just anyone... In the end, it was fair enough to say that he learned a lot, although half of what he learned had to do with the inside of Roxy's mouth and what she could do with her tongue.

John made a mental note to have trouble with science again sometime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: wizardjohn x roxy

"Um, Roxy?" John asked, watching her reach up to place his old Magician's hat on his head. She smiled at her work. She also had a sheet around him as a "robe". It was makeshift, sure, but it worked.

"Yeah, John?" she asked, beaming at him. "Or should I say...Johndormus the Magnificent?"

"Not to be offensive or anything, but I think you should really say the first one," he told her as kindly as he could. It wasn't that he disliked this whole scenario. ...Whatever this scenario was. It was just that that name was a bit silly.

"Won't you do magic for me, John?" she pleaded and blew him a kiss. He blushed.

"Well...I can...I can do card tricks? Will that work?" he asked her, thinking that while he did say he could do some magic, that a magician and a wizard were really not the same thing.

"Hmmm." She thought on this for more than John thought was strictly necessary. It was starting to make him nervous when she finally answered, "Maybe if you wave a wand around the cards when you do it?"

"I guess so," he compromised and she equipped him with a stick.

So he started his normal card routine and when he noticed her staring at him intently he remembered and waved the stick over the cards. "Hocus pocus," he said, which in retrospect seemed really lame, but she seemed to dig it.

"Wow, that was totes my card for sure," Roxy announced theatrically when he finished. "You are amazing Wizard John! Take me! Take me now!"

She fell back into his arms and he just about managed to catch her with out accidentally starting a game of 52 pickup and she had her arm on her forehead and her eyes were closed.

He didn't move.

She peeked up at him with one eye.

"Kiss me, you dummy," she offered quietly.

"Oh! Right," he stumbled a bit before finally planting one on her lips. Then she grabbed his head and then both fell to the ground.

"Ah, magic," Roxy said dreamily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: having a picnic with consorts and cats

The food was just ready to go into their mouths when a chorus of sounds rang out - meows and the various noises of the consorts. One intrepid cat decided scaling Mount Roxy was a worthy feat for the prize of lunch meat and tried to steal it right out of her sandwich.

She held it up in the air. "Okay, okay, we'll feed you, hang on a tick," she complained to no effect. She got pawed in the face.

John wasn't fairing much better. His own meal got a bubble popped on it and he was entirely sure he wanted to eat it in that state.

"Hey, okay, um...you can have that one, Casey," he passed it off as an offering and then went to fetch some things for the other. Perhaps it was best to feed their assortment of companions first so they could attempt to eat in peace.

He looked over to Roxy to see how she was doing with the cats. She looked back at him, sandwich hand still held up away from the hoard, although they were now eating contentedly, then finally lowered her sandwich back to her mouth to take a bite. John, meanwhile, had to retrieve something new.

After he was finished, he leaned into Roxy, as if conspiratorially. "I think perhaps next time we should come alone," he whispered. "Or..."

"With human company?" Roxy finished, considerably louder. John made a shushing expression, like as if the consorts might take offense.

She laughed, then reached down to pet a cat that crawled into her lap to sleep. "Mmm." She swallowed a bite and leaned into him again, waiting for his mouth to be available before snagging a kiss.

John's face lit up, but he looked partially scandalized. "Hey! We aren't alone!" he told her in a tone that was like the one people used to say "not in front of the children".

She laughed again, ignoring the comment. She snuggled up against him and just ate some more.

"This ain't so bad."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a sort Poison Ivy spin on Roxy. Luring a certain dork Egbert in for some smoochin with the intoxicating sensory overload of her candy kisses

Roxy pushed the door open, leaning against the frame seductively, one leg bent up. John's gaze drew immediately, as expected.

"Roxy?" he questioned, getting up as she beckoned.

She pulled out her flavored lip gloss and reapplied to her lips, making a show of it as he drew closer, and then leaning forward, blowing a kiss to him and keeping her lips pursed and welcoming.

He sped up, coming in to meet those lips, but she pulled back right before, teasing, causing him to kiss the air and stumble just a bit.

She held back a laugh and stepped back more, putting her hand out, palm upward, pointer finger inviting him back with her. He followed obediently.

"Once you know the intoxicating taste of these lips, you can't resist, can you?" she asked, trying to keep her voice in lower tones. _Be the seductress._ "I could take advantage."

John swallowed. "...You probably could," he admitted. "Actually, you might be right now." He went in to close the gap between them and she allowed it this time, allowed him to lick her lips, parting them as he did so. A soft but steady suck on her lower lip followed. She wrapped her arms around him, and then a leg, completely entwining him in her presence.

She had to put an end to it herself, with John giving no sign of letting up. "Greedy, Johnny," she scolded him.

She then exploded into laughter, just about doubling over from the whole thing. John just looked confused for a little while before she booped his nose with a finger and then gave him another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dirk and Jake find out about John and Roxy being an item, and proceed to give him the whole break-her-heart-and-we-will-break-your-legs talk. Bonus points if they walk in Rose and Jade doing the same to Roxy.

"Hey, John, let's take a walk."

John just about heard the voice come from behind him when two arms, one belonging to Dirk and Jake each, looped around his elbows and starting pulling him off to a more discreet location.

"We just want to have a bit of a chat with you," Jake added. It had been Dirk who'd spoken first.

John wasn't really sure what to be expecting, but their faces looked grim and serious.

"It's about you and Roxy..." Dirk lead off.

"It's not that we disapprove," Jake explained. "It's just... We want to make sure you don't take any wooden nickels and do something that would hurt our Roxy, or we'll have to give you an anointing. Are we copacetic?"

John just stared at them silently for some time, trying to figure out what in blazes was just said to him.

Dirk seemed to catch on and interpreted, "Jake means that you shouldn't do anything stupid that would hurt Roxy or we're going to have to beat you up. We cool?"

"Yeah, that's what I said," Jake put in, but Dirk ignored this.

"To put it more plainly, if you break Roxy's heart, we'll break your fucking legs," he threatened.

John looked in between the two, trying to discern how serious they were. They looked pretty serious. But you never could tell, could you? They couldn't possibly be serious, could they? Was it more Strider irony? Or like hazing?

"Ahahaaa...ha," John started to laugh and then gulped. "You're joking, right?"

Jake shook his head and Dirk answered, "I'm very serious. Dead serious. Dead." He paused and drew closer to John, making him flatten himself against the wall. "Fucking. Dead."

"You know, Dirk," Jake commented, putting a hand to his chin. "You think that avenging Roxy would count as just?"

Dirk turned his head to Jake and John started sidling away just a bit. "You know, I think it just might, Jake." He turned his gaze back to John again, pinning him with it. "It just fucking might."

John made a slight squeaking noise and tried to find his voice enough to speak. "W-well...I'm definitely not going to hurt her, definitely. Not. So...there's no problem right?" He swallowed again, feeling all his nerves on edge as he tried to even the mood out. "We...we're cool?"

Dirk backed away from him again and seemed to lighten. "We're cool," he stated, as if nothing had happened.

Jake gave him a thumbs up and said, "Splendid!"

John felt his breath leave him as a large amount of tension left his body. They all started walking again, and a bit down the way they started hearing voices.

"...And so, if you do anything to hurt my brother, I swear I will break all the bones in your body. With. My. Mind." It was Jade.

They rounded a corner to find Jade and Rose leaning over Roxy in a way that would be menacing if not for the smiles on their...no, wait, strike that, the smiles were the most menacing part.

Rose was the first to notice them. "Oh, hello boys," she greeted as if they were just having a friendly chat.

John's eyebrows twitched. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Rose grabbed Roxy's shoulder in a way that was perhaps just a little bit tighter than could be construed as nice. "Just making some things clear about what isn't excusable, even from family."

John frowned and looked at Roxy, concerned.

Roxy looked stressed and a bit scared. "Ah...yeah. I totes got it girls. You can trust me. Nothing can be trusted more than me. About this topic. Right now. Yep. I'm just a one-girl trust-a-thon right here. 100% trustiness."

Rose's grip loosened on Roxy's shoulder, rubbing it very slightly. Jade beamed more genuinely. "We are going to be such good friends!" she announced.

When both sets had left, John and Roxy both leaned into each other, silently just sharing each other's company for awhile before they both said, nearly in unison, "Your friends are scary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one went a bit long to the point that I don't know how much it qualifies as a drabble anymore, but oh well.
> 
> Also, does this one justify tagging Dirk, Jake, Jade and Rose under characters? I've never been sure how much of an appearance merits tagging. Input would be helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> You can give me prompts (one word, multiple words, short scenario) at katanahime.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
